


Another thing Sam can't do for himself with two broken arms

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Clearly there's something happening just off-camera.  And it's morning, as Sam appears to be in bed in his pyjamas.  I'll leave it to your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another thing Sam can't do for himself with two broken arms

_**Fanart: "Another thing Sam can't do for himself with two broken arms", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, blue?**_  
Title: Another thing Sam can't do for himself with two broken arms  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: blue cortina?  
Summary:  Clearly there's something happening just off-camera.  And it's morning, as Sam appears to be in bed in his pyjamas.  I'll leave it to your imagination.

  
  



End file.
